


Tales of Love, Friendship, and Dweebs

by troubleonelmstreet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bombs, Coffee, College, Depression, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gangs, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Just implied though, Marriage Proposal, Mobtale - Freeform, Most of them can be read as platonic or romantic, No Smut, Other, Protests, Reader-Insert, Romance, School, Swapfell, Underfell, grillbys, implied death and injury, mafiatale, monster racism, wow where'd all this angst come from
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleonelmstreet/pseuds/troubleonelmstreet
Summary: Requested drabbles from my Tumblr based on one-sentence prompts.





	1. Why are you up so early? (UT!Papyrus)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Character death.

**Anonymously Requested**  


* * *

 

You didn't know why you woke up. Maybe it was because of the light on in the kitchen. Maybe it was because of the faint sound of the microwave. Regardless, you were awake and someone was in your house.

Rolling out of your bed as quietly as you could, you grabbed the golf club sitting in the corner of your room. Why did you have a golf club in the corner of your room? Let's just say your friends were  _ very eager _ to learn about human culture. Particularly sports.

The socks on your feet muffling your steps, you crept through the hall toward the lit room. For a moment you thought maybe you just forgot to turn off the light, but a slight scuffle on the floor told you otherwise.

Raising the club above your head, you spun around the corner to face the would be intruder only to stop, a baffled expression crossing your face.

Papyrus, one of your best friends (and crush *coughcough*) was sitting at your breakfast bar, leaning over a bowl of microwavable oatmeal. That particular oatmeal was the type with dinosaur marshmallows in it, and you had bought it on a whim just in case he slept over (something he did a lot of). Papyrus was wearing his pajamas and scarf, an odd combination seeing as his pajamas were of the footie variety. Not that you could judge - you were wearing a matching pair.

The two of you really shouldn't shop together.

Hearing the startled breath you let out, Papyrus looked up from his oatmeal and his gaze went from your eyes to the golf club to your pajamas. He slowly put down his spoon.

"Are you… alright friend?" he questioned, voice subdued. Glancing at the microwave, you saw that it was 3 am. 

You slowly lowered the golf club and struggled to find words for the current situation. Finally, you settled on, " **Why are you up so early** ?" He was such a regular, unexpected fixture in your house after you gave him a key, you didn't even question his presence.

The look on Papyrus's face was… surprisingly pensive. "Sans."

"Ah." There was no other explanation needed. Sans was an odd monster, that was for sure, and his nocturnal movements were noted by Papyrus frequently. It didn't disturb him per se, but it was extremely hard to get to sleep knowing your loved one was being secretive. "And the oatmeal?"

Papyrus struggled for an answer before simply shrugging and taking another bite. Your eyelids drooped from exhaustion but you refused to go back to bed, opting instead to brew some coffee and join your friend in quiet contemplation. A quiet Papyrus wasn't something you faced often, and was honestly sort of disturbing. It just wasn't natural for your naturally cheerful and boisterous friend to be so subdued.

It was half a cup later that Papyrus finally spoke. His oatmeal was finished minutes ago. "You wear your friendship footie?"

You snorted. "You do too Mr. 'footies are for babybones'."

He looked down at his outfit and a bright orange blush crossed his cheekbones. "I… was not thinking when I left the house."

"You rock that outfit, dude," you retorted, raising your mug into the air. "It really brings out your eye… sockets."

"And you your eye… orbs," he said honestly, if a bit carefully.

There was another lull in the conversation.

"...Do you want to watch some MTT?"

"Please."


	2. Whatever it is, I didn't do it. (MT!Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You raised your hands pacifyingly. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested Anonymously

Seated at the long, mahogany table were people you trusted about as far as you could throw them, which wasn't very far given how rich most of them were. The only person you could trust at all was your partner, Papyrus, who was seated right beside you. Said skeleton had a fixed grin on his face, just as you had a practiced smile on yours.

The Westside gang was having a hard time understanding where exactly the territory line was drawn, and it was your responsibility to educate them to avoid any more confrontations. The Westside gang and the Demurrers didn't hadn't had any problems in the past, and you really hoped to keep it that way.

You were almost done when one of the lower ranking members of the Westside just had to bring up the elephant in the room. "If you're coming here peacefully, why'd you bring the skeleton?"

Papyrus was pretty well known because of his association with his brother, Sans, who was well known because of his ability to make people disappear. You hadn't really expected anyone to bring up his presence, as it was obvious he was there was an assurance. Someone didn't get the message.

The smile on your face strained. "Papyrus is my partner, he goes where I go."

"You know, I think it was a skeleton that was causing trouble on the border for us," someone else chimed in, and a few others around the table murmured in agreement. You needed to wrap it up, and quick.

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about, that's not on my side of things, but I can assure you Papyrus isn't the one you've been having trouble with. Isn't that right Papyrus?" You turned your strained smile to your friend and tapped his foot with yours.

He seemed to understand because his voice was much more subdued than usual. "That is correct."

"Right, see?" you smoothed your features and made to stand up. "Now then, I've got another meeting soon, so if you gentlemen would excuse me-"

Before you could make your exit, an explosion shook the building, and everyone rose to their feet. A shot was taken in your direction, but Papyrus deflected it with a long bone he summoned in the nick of time.

You raised your hands pacifyingly. " **Whatever it is, I didn't do it.** "

You didn't wait to see their reactions. The table exploded with activity as you raced out of the room, Papyrus hot on your heels. Soon he matched your speed and had you by the wrist to pull you even faster. Members of the Westside were fighting with some invading force, and you weren't sticking around to see who that was. The two of you were mostly ignored as you made your exit, and your driver was already pulled up onto the curb, probably summoned by the explosion.

The two of you ran across the front of the building before hopping, quite literally, into the back seat. Papyrus followed and your driver sped away into the night.

Straightening in your seat, you adjusted your jacket and turned to the Papyrus, who was doing much the same. "I think that went well."

"If this is your definition of well, human, then I need to be partnered with you more often. For your own safety."

"You know, I think I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the few times I've written MT!Papyrus. Hope I did it well.


	3. I'm sorry, you said what to your teacher? (UT!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'm sorry," Sans seemed to choke on his words. "you said what to your teacher?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by flyingmintbunnyaway on Tumblr.

You slammed the door behind you, rattling the frame and the wall with the force of your anger. Ignoring Sans, who was sitting on the couch, you threw your backpack to the ground before falling into your bean bag chair with a huff.

"i'm sensing a disturbance in the force," said Sans after a moment, his eye-lights sliding from the TV to you. 

"Not really in the mood," you growled. Keeping your eyes on the television, your glare softened. It was Bill Nye. Sans watched Bill Nye the science guy. He was such a dork.

"C'mon babe," your skeletal boyfriend pushed, leaning against the couch's armrest to face you. "Throw me a bone, what's wrong?"

You groaned in frustration and irritation. "Booo, -100 points."

"do I need to call papyrus?" Somehow, Sans made that sound like a threat. Papyrus took... extreme measures to cheer people up, something the both of you knew from experience. You didn't really feel like taking a swim in the lake again.

"One of my professors was a jerk, alright?" you grumbled, shifting so that your chin rested on your knees.

"which one?" Sans questioned before holding up a hand. "no wait, lemme guess. was it the one with the whiskers tattoo?"

You shook your head. "No, she's fine. It was Mrs. Whitte. The old lady with the cane."

"Oh."

"Yeah. She was just…" with a sigh you leaned back in the bean bag chair, slumping over. "Ever since you picked me up from class that one time I got sick, she's been shorter with me than usual. And then, today, she overheard Lacy asking me about you, and put two and two together. Started going off on me about how our relationship is unnatural. I… I yelled at her."

Sans leaned forward in his seat and tried to conceal his growing grin. "what'd you say?"

Remembering the event in clarity, your blood boiled again and your voice came out more aggressive than you intended. "I told her she could take her opinion and shove it up her a** because judging by her teaching, that's where all of her thoughts come from. I stopped by the office to request a class change on my way home."

" **i'm sorry** ," Sans seemed to choke on his words. " **you said what to your teacher?** "

Your angry blush turned into one of embarrassment as your righteous anger left you in exchange for sheepishness. Unwilling to say it again, you mumbled your response under your breath before hiding your face in your knees.

Above you, Sans was cracking up, blue tears gathering in his eyes and running down his cheeks from his laughter. "oh my god. you're amazing. i love you. did lacy film it?"

"Of course she did."

"i need to see that."

"Shut up."


	4. Did I just say that out loud? (SF!Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did I just say that out loud?" you questioned, face burning.

Working the drive through late at night was… interesting. On weekends especially, you frequently got cars full of drunk people wanting their junk food fixes, but unable to get their order out quite right. Usually, the designated driver of the car had to wrangle their order together, which made for some very funny conversations.

Still, sometimes you got a completely sober, exhausted sounding person at one am, usually getting off a late shift at work themselves. You tried to make life as easy as possible for those people because you knew the feeling.

"can i get a, uh, number four?" A deep, tired-sounding voice came over the speaker. 

"What size would you like that in?" you questioned, hand poised over the buttons of the register.

"large."

You quickly entered his meal and told him the total before turning toward the window in preparation to take his money. Given how dead it was, his order was the only one on call, so at least he wouldn't have to wait long.

Seeing the car pull up, you glanced at your register. "Alright sir, that'll be 6.74," you reached out your hand to take the money and his hand felt oddly… hard as he dropped the cash into your hand. Looking up curiously, you nearly dropped his payment. "Oh my god, you're a skeleton."

Blank eye sockets underlined by bags stared at you for a moment before his skull nodded. The skeletal man was wearing a security guard outfit, a cigarette hanging out of his jaw precariously.

" **Did I just say that out loud?** " you questioned, face burning. Quickly counting his money and handing him back his change, you gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, that was rude, uh…"

The skeletal man shrugged. "whatever."

"No, but, ug, give me a second." Pulling back from the window, you opened the tiny fridge next to you and pulled out a pie and, after a moment of contemplation, another one. Just as you were about to hand them to him his meal was finished, so you stuck the pies in his take out bag before passing them through the window. "I hope you like pie!"

He gave you an odd look.

You rubbed the back of your neck. "Uh, I put some apology pies in your bag. If you'd like something else I can get it, I just feel bad-"

"thanks," he said, starting up his car.

As he sped off out of the drive through, you shouted out a, "Have a nice night!" before face-palming. "I am a terrible person."

 

The next day you met the same skeleton, this time with him behind the window.

He gave you a blank stare, "oh, my stars, you're a human."

"Why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope he wasn't too OOC, it was my first time writing him.


	5. I love you. I’ve loved you since... and- Oh screw it! (SF Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you and- Oh screw it!" You tossed the cards away and...

Your day had been normal up until lunch.

You went to work, greeted customers, recommended movies.

 

"Hello welcome to video stop, can I help you with anything?"

"Our adult movie section can be located behind that labeled curtain there-yes, you need an ID to rent from that section. No, a student ID doesn't count."

"I'm sorry ma'am, this coupon expired six months ago."

At lunch you sat behind the building, vaping and chatting with your favorite bundle of hate, Sans. Or the Mighty and Terrible Lord Sans. Whatever he wanted to be called. It was then that you accidentally brought up the topic of his brother and everything went a little... sideways.

"So, human, it has come to my attention that you have been spending an… the exorbitant amount of time with mutt," the little terror began after tossing a stolen strawberry into his mouth. You still didn't understand how the whole 'eating' thing went with skeletons.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool," you replied, trying to keep your voice as level as possible. Papyrus was much more than just cool to you, but his little brother didn't need to know that.

Unfortunately, Sans almost seemed to read your mind as he gave you a deadpan look. "I am aware of your feelings for him."

You sputtered. "What? Feelings? No-I couldn't-I wouldn't-I don't have feelings-well what I mean to say-"

"Save it," he held up a gloved hand, and you shut up. "Your interactions were enough to convince me, and that absolutely pathetic excuse for an excuse was just further evidence."

If it were anyone else accusing you of having a crush on the gigantic teddy bear of a skeleton named Papyrus, you would have BS'ed your way out of it, but this was Sans, and you could not BS the Mighty and Terrible Lord Sans. You instead fiddled with your hands, fighting your blush. "What do you want?"

Watching the tiny skeleton explode was like watching a kitten get irritated. It was simultaneously adorable and terrifying.

"What I want is for you-" he pointed an accusatory finger at you, "-to stop pussyfooting around and confess! It irritates my marrow to watch your flirting-not-flirting. Either you are going to go for it or you aren't."

You sighed. "Listen, Sans. I just don't know if I'm ready to do that ye-"

"One - take these and read them like you mean them, which I know you do," he shoved some note cards into your hands. "Two - if you don't read them, I'll tell Papyrus about all those pictures you have of him on your phone," you fumbled with the cards and gaped. "Three - Mutt! It's about time you got here! The human has something to say to you!"

Sans shoved you toward his approaching brother, sending a not-so-concealed threatening look your way before slinking off to stand by a wall. 

Papyrus strolled up to you. "whats up?"

You looked at your cards. You looked at Sans. You looked back at your cards. "Um-"

"Hurry it up human!"

"I, well, oh," you flushed bright red at the message on the cards but with the power of your meager courage generated by Sans's threat, you began to read. " **I love you. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you and- Oh screw it!** " You tossed the cards away and reached up, grabbing the tall skeleton's skull between your hands and bringing him to your level. "I've had this major crush on you for awhile and I pretty much like everything about you and think you're an amazing person and I really want to kiss you right now, is that okay?"

You pretended to not hear the victorious laughter of Sans as Papyrus pulled you in for the best smooch of your life. Well, the first of many amazing smooches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing SF!Sans.


	6. You know, it's okay to cry. (UT!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, it's okay to cry. I'm here."

You drove with both hands clutching the wheel as your whole body was tensed in anticipation.

 

**You** : hows it going bone-buddy?

**The Pun Lord** : fine

**You** : didn't see you at work today

**You** : you take the day off?

**You** : uh, apparently you called in sick, you doing okay?

**You** : Sans?

**The Pun Lord** : tibia honest im bone-tired

**The Pun Lord** : have you ever wondered what the world would be like if you never existed?

**The Pun Lord** : if anything would change at all?

**The Pun Lord** : sorry, just ignore those last few texts

**The Pun Lord** : it's dumb

 

For a moment you contemplated calling Papyrus, but he was off on a campaign with the Monster ambassador. Undyne was another option, but her and Sans never seemed particularly close to one another. Alphys was busy with a science-y project and while she might've had some sort of insight into your constantly distant friend, there was a palpable discomfort between them you did not want to poke.

You were alone in this, and it scared the hell out of you.

Arriving at the skelebro's house, you got out of the car and approached the front door slowly. When knocking yielded nothing but a hollow feeling in your gut, you used the house key Papyrus gave you and pushed the door open.

"Sans?" Your voice seemed to echo and bounce off the walls. "Are you home?"

No response.

After checking the kitchen and living room, you headed upstairs. Seeing as you were looking for Sans, you went to his room first and raised a hand to knock when…

Creak.

A noise in Papyrus's room made you pause. Turning around, you headed to your tall friend's room and opened fully the already partially opened door. There, sitting on the race car bed that was shoved into the corner of the room was Sans, staring blankly at the wall. His appearance was of someone who was holding the weight of the world on his shoulders, with dark bags under his eye-sockets and a certain blankness to his stare. The slouch to his shoulders was even more pronounced as he sank into the edge of the bed and his form was immobile. The only part of him that seemed to be doing anything were his hands, which were gripping the blankets beneath him in a grip so tight you were surprised the fabric wasn't tearing.

Science hung over the room like a thick blanket on a hot day.

You approached your friend like you would a frightened animal. "Sans? Are you… alright?"

No response.

You took a step closer and forced a laugh. "Yeah, that was a dumb question. What-what's going on?"

It was then that you noticed that Sans's signature smile, the one that you thought was just a side effect of being a skeleton, was gone. Instead, his mouth was set into a line, unmoving like the rest of his body.

Finally, he spoke. "have you ever wondered if anything would change if you just… weren't there?"

"Not...really?" you paused. "I mean, I guess I have, but not often. What brought this on?"

"do you think he's homesick at all?"

The question caught you off guard. Flailing internally for an answer, you looked around the room. Papyrus's room.

"Papyrus?" you nodded rapidly. "Definitely! I talked to him earlier and he sounded like he missed home-"

"he called you?" Sans seemed to shrink into himself further, withdrawing and shrinking into his jacket. He laughed ruefully. "of course he did. you two are besties."

"Sans," you fumbled for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder and kneeling before him. He felt smaller than usual. "He misses you too. He just… he wants to impress you, doesn't want you to worry."

His shoulders shook and his eye lights grew fuzzy. "nothing would change."

Reaching forward, you pulled him into a hug. He felt smaller than usual and wasn't as comfortable as you remembered, but you just squeezed him tighter. While he shook, your shoulder remained dry.

" **You know, it's okay to cry.** I'm here."

If you had a large blue stain on that shirt from magical tears from then on, well, it wasn't anyone's business, was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, where'd all this angst come from?


	7. You're the best part of me. (MT!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "how did i survive without you? you're the best part of me."

When Sans got home, you knew something was wrong. There was a haunted look in his eye as he entered your shared apartment - a certain weight to his step.

Blood and dust on his clothes wasn't an odd sight, but on this particular day, there was more of it. So much more. It coated him and his suit like a second skin. Speaking of his suit, it was dotted with bullet holes and ribboned from knife slashes. It would have to be trashed.

You took a step forward. "Sweet skull? Are you alright? You weren't hurt, were you?"

He took a step forward, breath uneven. "yeah, i'm fine."

You took another step. "You don't look fine."

The look he gave you as he halted a foot away was… indescribable. Reaching out one hand, he traced your cheek. "i don't deserve you. i don't deserve any of this."

In one, smooth movement, you grabbed his skull and pressed your lips against his teeth. He froze for a moment before responding to you with an almost desperate edge to his movements. When you parted, you both were flushed and breathing hard. Being pressed against him made some of the dust transfer to you, but you didn't mind as you traced his skull with your fingers. "Come to bed with me."

"not-not like this. i'm not gonna lay with you covered in my sins."

You gripped the skeletal hand pressed to your cheek. "There's room for two in the shower."

Bodies pressed together, you moved from the living room to the shower, to the bed. Hours later, as your sweat covered bodies intertwined under the sheets and soft words were exchanged, Sans pressed his teeth to your hair.

"how did i survive without you?  **you're the best part of me** ."

You pressed closer to him, looping your arm around his bare ribcage. "You did just fine without me, but we're better together."

"i love you."

"And I, you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i write anything without angst?  
> probably no


	8. Please don't give up on me. (UF!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sweetheart. please don't give up on me."

There's a certain line that people don't cross. That line is different for different individuals and changes throughout a person's life. When you were younger your line was much lower, much closer. Your first partner cheated on you three times before you finally called it quits. As you got older, your confidence and standards grew. 

Sans, you always knew, was an exception to your rules. He grew up rough, like all the monsters in the Underground, and had some major personality flaws. One thing that really set him apart from others though was that he tried. Sure, he was edgy and rude, but he did his best to keep his temper. He didn't get into as many fights as he did previously, and he hadn't killed anyone since moving to the surface.

You loved your edgy skelly with all your heart and soul.

He crossed a line, though, one that he should have never crossed. It broke you, it angered you, it saddened you. Most of all though, it disappointed you.

"c'mon doll, don't be like that."

Your suitcase was on the bed, packed and ready to go. All you had to do was grab your phone charger, and to do that you had to go around Sans.

Sans was sweating more bullets, and his pupils had disappeared defensively only to be replaced with a single red light spurred by stress and magic. The jacket he usually wore was off, thrown across your (previously) shared bed, and he stood in only some workout shorts and a stained t-shirt.

"Get out of my way," you didn't push him, but you did use your shoulder to nudge him aside in order to get to your charger. When you turned around he was there, again. "Move."

He stepped aside but followed you as you left the room, pleading all the while.

"where're you going?"

"i'm sorry, alright?"

"pap'll be disappointed if you're not here when he gets home."

Finally, just as you took a single step out the front door, he grabbed your arm. His grip was firm, but not tight. You knew that if you tugged, he would release you. "What?"

His eye lights were back, but were fuzzy and dim. That smug grin that made your insides fill with butterflies, was gone. For the first time in your entire relationship with Sans, he was frowning. "sweetheart.  **please don't give up on me.** "

You pulled your arm free. "I'm not I'm just-I need some time."

And with that, you turned your back and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh snas what did you do?


	9. I think I picked up your coffee by mistake. (UT!Grillby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, uh, I think I picked up your coffee by mistake. This morning?"

Your morning had been hectic and not pleasurable in the slightest. Usually, you would be able to wake up, stretch and go about your morning routine in peace. Mornings were a time of quiet and solitude. Unfortunately for you, that wasn't always the case.

After sleeping through your alarm, you rolled off your bed and stubbed your toe no less than three times before finally getting your clothes on and rushing out the door. You only had about five minutes to spare so you stopped by the local cafe for some rocket fuel (caffeine) and were out the door as soon as your order was up.

Except it wasn't your order.

As you sipped on your personalized drink, you realized very quickly that it wasn't yours. The name 'Grillby' on the side of the cup only confirmed your suspicions: you had grabbed the wrong drink.

Unfortunately for whoever 'Grillby' was, you were already at work by the time you noticed, and there was no going back. All day you stewed on your embarrassment and contemplated the name on the side of the cup. Grillby. You had heard it before but didn't know exactly where.

Finally, on your lunch break, you whipped out your phone and googled it. The first result was a Yelp review.

Grillbys - four stars.

Curious, you scrolled through the reviews for the bar and grill. Apparently, it was run by a fire Monster and was mostly frequented by those of the magical variety. The only real reason it didn't have five stars, as far as you could tell, were because of racists trying to bring down their reviews. How it even had four stars with how much hate there was, was beyond you.

Regardless, you knew who he was, where he was, and how to get there (with the help of google maps). You felt mildly creeped out over how easy it was to find out all this information but shrugged it off as a result of him owning a restaurant.

Around five, once you were off of work, you headed home to change before stopping by the cafe again. After explaining the situation to the barista (who luckily was just leaving), she very gladly replicated one of her self-proclaimed favorite customer's drinks for you. Apparently, it was a Chili Mocha. No wonder it was so spicy.

With the drink in hand, you headed to the more Monster populated area of town and used google maps to navigate your way through side streets before finally reaching what looked like a hole in the wall bar. It was a pretty nice place judging from the outside. The whole building was made of brick, and any wooden accents were dark and nicely kept. Above the double doors was a large, neon sign proclaiming the restaurant 'Grillbys'. You were in the right place at least.

Pushing your way into the bar, you were immediately met with the smell of burgers and fries. Your mouth couldn't help but water at the delicious aromas coming from all around you, and it certainly didn't help that you hadn't eaten dinner as of yet. You must have momentarily frozen in the doorway because someone behind you cleared their throat, and you quickly moved to step aside. A skeleton, short and squat, gave you a side eyed glance before strutting his way to a barstool in the back. Various patrons from around the restaurant shouted greetings to the little guy, to which he responded with a smug grin.

Shaking off your initial shock, you cautiously made your way to the bar yourself, slipping onto a stool at the far end of the counter. After settling into the surprisingly comfortable cushion and setting the coffee down on the counter, you waited.

Though not for long.

Out of from the back, the kitchen you presumed, an orangish fire-man came, his arms loaded with trays of food. Like the most skilled of waiters, he navigated the floor, setting down drinks and baskets of food with a level of fluidity and grace you never dreamed of reaching. His flames flickered like a fire place, and whenever he passed you he crackled like burning wood splitting. The clothes he wore must have been a uniform of some kind, bowtie and all, but for some reason, you couldn't picture him in anything else.

Once again you must have been frozen in shock because one moment he was across the restaurant and the next he was behind the bar, looking at you expectantly.

You coughed awkwardly.

"Uh, you're Grillby right?" he slightly inclined his head. "Yeah, uh,  **I think I picked up your coffee by mistake.** This morning?" You held out the mocha. "I was already at work and late by the time I noticed but… I felt bad so here. Chili Mocha, right?"

Now it was his turn to freeze. Reading his face from behind his glasses and, well, general stoicism, was nearly impossible given that you didn't know him. Finally, he settled on a nod, taking the coffee from you and setting it off to the side.

The deep, smooth, accented voice that came from his general facial area was unexpected, yet fitted him perfectly. "....would you like something to eat?"

You missed it but across the bar the smug skeleton from before spat ketchup across the counter in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillby? More like Grillbae, amirite?


	10. If you loved me, you'd fight for it... (UF!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a step back, you whispered your next words. "Do you even know what love is?"

The teasing remarks. The snide comments. The ill concealed disgust as the two of you passed other Monsters. Monsters you knew. Monsters Sans knew.

You slammed the door.

Hot tears ran down your face as you struggled to make it to the couch, anger and disappointment filling you like a cup left under running water. Behind you could hear Sans could be heard shrugging off his jacket. He was saying something, but you ignored it in favor of staring at the inside of your palms as you pressed them to your eyes.

"c'mon babe," the couch dipped beside you as Sans sat as well. His bony hand found your shoulder. "it wasn't that bad. they were just jokin' around is all."

You knew that if you responded to him, if you allowed yourself to open your mouth, you'd say something you'd regret. You chose to keep your mouth shut. Externally there were no signs that you were crying beside your shaking shoulders and trembling hands.

"doll," the nickname that would ordinarily make you smile only made you cringe into your hands. "i love you, you know that."

You snapped. " **If you loved me, you'd fight for it** ," you raised your face out of your hands and rose from the couch, jamming an accusing finger into his ribs. " **If you loved me, you'd show it. If you loved me, you'd fight for me.** " Taking a step back, you whispered your next words. " **Do you even know what love is?** "

There was no answer. You didn't expect one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short.


	11. Please don't give up on me. (UF!Sans Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans have a talk.

The silence was an oppressive weight that kept you seated in the hard wooden chair. Across from you was Sans, sweating heavily and avoiding any and all eye contact. The server must have noticed the atmosphere because she was quick to leave the two of you to your 'date', taking your order with her.

Sans coughed into his hand. "so uh, how have you been doing?"

"Fine," you responded, observing the view from the scenic Italian restaurant.

"where have you been staying? ya know," the skeleton shifted in his seat uncomfortably, tugging on the collar of his pressed white button up. It was the first time in your entire relationship that you had seen him in a tie. "since you've left."

You shrugged. "With a friend."

"hows work?"

"The usual."

"your friend?"

"Fine."

"family?"

"They're fine."

"c'mon ba-(y/n)," Sans's eye lights flickered. "throw me a bone here. i'm trying."

"Excuse me, but if I could ask who ordered the, um, cheese pizza with mustard?" The waitress was standing next to your table, looking simultaneously resigned and disgusted by Sans's order.

Your date raised his hand. "over here."

After setting down Sans's pizza, the waitress turned to you and set down your plate. "Then this must be yours! I'll come back later to see how you're doing, alright? Enjoy your meal!" And with that, she was gone.

Once she was out of hearing range, you turned toward Sans. "You were saying?"    

"listen," Sans reached over to take one of your hands. You moved away. "fine. you were-no, are the best thing that's ever happened to me. besides papyrus of course. you make me wanna be better. i screwed up, i know, but i'm so freakin sorry it hurts. i regret a lot of things about my life, and i don't want losing you to be another one of them." A wry smile graced his teeth. "lookit me. my outfit should be proof enough that i'm trying."

You quirked a brow. "You're telling me Papyrus had no part in how you look right now? And where we are right now?"

"uh-" he started sweating even more and his grin dropped. "o-of course he was. i wouldn't be caught dead in a suit shop. heh. it was my idea though. remember that time we went to that wedding…?"

"And you refused to wear your suit," you couldn't help but laugh out loud at the memory. "Oh my god some of the old people shook their heads at us! That was so embarrassing!"

Emboldened by your response, Sans kept going. "paps said i wouldn't even wear a suit to my own wedding-" a look of horror crossed his face as he fumbled for his words. "that was just a joke though, when we tie the knot, not saying that we are getting married, not that i don't wanna do that-"

Watching Sans trip over himself verbally, his face shining a brighter red with each failed explanation, you smiled. It was a small smile, a subtle quirk of the lips, but it was there and he noticed. And, somehow, it helped.

"lemme start over, im terrible at this sorta thing," Sans began. Capturing your attention, he took a breath. "monster relationships… they were pretty jacked in the underground. lotsa stuff happened down there and i know im rough around the edges because of it. we all are. i also know i screwed up royally and i dunno how you wanna go from here, how you humans go from here. do you wanna start over from the beginning or where we left off? i don't care either way. i just don't wanna lose you. please don't leave me for good."

"I don't think I could. I love you too much," you admitted, the words tumbling out of your mouth. Sans seemed about as shocked as you at your declaration, staring at you with a mixture of awe and adoration that made you blush. Clearing your throat, you continued. "But that doesn't mean I trust you fully. You're going to need to earn my trust again."

Reaching forward, Sans grasped one of your hands in his own and you let him. "anything doll. name it."

Eyes practically twinkling, you smiled. "How about a second date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its crappy


	12. Stay with me. (UT!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sounded so… broken. "stay with me?"

It was 2 am and you were tired. Usually, you'd be asleep much earlier, but work kept you up and away from sweet, sweet slumber. Dragging your hand down your face, you closed your laptop and picked up your long empty coffee cup. You could finish the rest in the morning. 

 

After dropping your cup off in the sink, you headed upstairs, passing Papyrus's open room door as you went. Curious, you peeked inside and smiled softly at what you saw. Legs tucked to his chest, laid out on his side, the lanky skeleton barely fit in his race car bed. His insistence that it was the perfect size despite the overwhelming evidence otherwise was endearing, and you had to resist the urge to take a picture.

 

He's a full grown skeleton. Don't be creepy.

 

Taking a breath, you passed by his room and headed to your own instead. You grabbed the handle to turn it when you paused. There was a sound, a whimpering, coming from Sans's room.

 

You knew Sans had problems sleeping. The near constant bags under his eyes and late night show binges were telling enough. Despite the signs being there, you hadn't actually encountered any of the reasons why he was up at absurd hours of the night. Concerned, you crept toward his door and pressed your ear against it. The tossing and turning, the whimpers, were much clearer when you were actually listening for them. 

 

Your internal debate over whether or not to try to wake him up was decided as soon as you heard the first sob.

 

"Sans?" The door creaked open as you pushed it, casting the hallway light into the otherwise dark room. Stepping further in, you approached the bed where Sans, covered by a sheet, was tossing and turning.

 

"no," he murmured. Shifting again, he drew closer to the wall. "NO!" His arm lashed out, banging against the wall.

 

"Sans!" Rushing forward, you placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's just a dream, you're going to hurt yourself."

 

Quick as a whip, his hand snapped onto your wrist, grip iron tight. His eye sockets were pitch black and the magic in the room was thick. " **y o u ' r e  g o n n a  h a v e  a  b a d  t i m e .** "

 

The pain from his grip made tears form in your eyes. "Sans?"

 

Your whimper seemed to draw him from his dream, eye-lights forming in his sockets. They were large and fuzzy, unfocused, but they were there. His voice was soft and weak. "(y/n)?"

 

"Yeah-yeah it's me," you whispered, placing a hand on his skull and rubbing softly. "Are you alright?"

 

His grip loosened on your wrist, though he didn't release you fully. "i didn't hurt you, did i?"

 

You shook your head. "I'm fine, but that wasn't my question."

 

"i'm," he seemed to struggle with his words. He sounded so… broken. " **stay with me** ?"

 

"Stay-?" you flushed bright red. It wouldn't have been the first time you snuggled with a skeleton, but those times were on a couch or the floor. Snuggling in a bed was… different, but it wasn't the time to be weird. Sans needed you. (And it wasn't exactly a sacrifice.) "S-sure, I'll stay."

 

Once Sans was scooted against the wall, you climbed into the bed and waited stiffly for Sans to set the boundaries. You didn't have to wait for long as his arms wrapped around you, his face pressed into your hair. You were quick to respond, wrapping yourself up around him as well. There were no more nightmares that night.

 

Also, Papyrus has no qualms about taking pictures of sleeping humans. Especially when those humans are cuddling with his stubborn brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLICHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	13. Here, take my hand. (UT!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here, take my hand," Sans began to sign. "Everything is fine, just hold onto me and keep moving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for mild panic attacks, bombings and implied death/injury.

The protest had not gone as planned.

Originally it was just supposed to be a peaceful march through the streets to show how unhappy everyone was with the Monster Labor Bill that was being considered. The march had been approved by the city, there were police officers standing by just in case, and all in all it had a lot of support. Resistance wasn't a surprise of course. According to surveys, at least 20% of the city's population didn't approve of Monster integration, so some conflict was to be expected.

A bombing was not.

One moment everyone was walking peacefully, holding up their signs and talking amongst themselves. There wasn't any shouting, any violence. You and Sans were walking in the back of the group, meandering your way to through the streets. Papyrus, as the mascot of Monsters, was up in the front with the royal family and Undyne. He said the two of you could join him, but neither you nor Sans had the energy for that.

Sans had just told a pun that sent you into a giggling fit when an explosion shook the ground.

It was loud an all encompassing, throwing both you and your friend backward. As you laid in shock on the pavement, your vision slowly going in and out, you could see people running. People must have been screaming, but you couldn't hear them. A high pitched buzzing filled your mind as you tried to sit up to locate your friends.

There was dust in the air.

Blood on the ground.

You couldn't breathe.

Distantly you could feel someone shaking your shoulder, trying to get your attention. Turning your attention downward, you saw Sans. He was covered in dust and panicking, but he was alive. Alive and trying to tell you something.

That was around the time you realized you couldn't hear. Panic rose within you as you gestured to your ears, shaking your head rapidly.

Thank god you learned sign language from Frisk.

" _ I can't hear, _ " you signed with shaking hands.

" **_Here, take my hand,_ ** " Sans began to sign. " **_Everything is fine, just hold onto me and keep moving._ ** "

You didn't need to be told twice.

The shortcut seemed to take longer than usual, but when you appeared in the royal family's house you were whole and well.

You froze when you the full living room.

Papyrus was there. Undyne and Alphys were there. Frisk and his parents were there.

Everyone was alive.

You could breathe again.


	14. I don't know who I am without you. (UF!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you've been so good to me, and i don't know what i ever did to deserve all of this. i don't know who i am without you."

Sans was acting… like a gentleman. Now, usually, this wouldn't have weirded you out. While normally Sans hovered somewhere between jerk and weirdo personality wise, every once in awhile, when he got insecure about your relationship, he would become super doting and romantic. This would ordinarily only last for a few days (he could never hold it longer than a week), but it was such a common 'mood' that his ever changing personality didn't phase you anymore.

This though was different.

Not only was he being doting, he was being, dare you say it, sentimental.

Usually, dates consisted of Grillbys and, if you were lucky, some Mean Cream. After going to Grillbys this particular time, though, you went on a walk. Slowly but surely he took you to significant places around the city. Where you had your first kiss. Where you met. Where you had your first fight (that one was admittedly awkward).

You spoke up about his weird mood as the sun receded into the ocean. The two of you were standing on the pier, looking over the water. There had been a date once upon a time on that pier, a date that lead to tangled limbs and unspoken promises. It wasn't an often visited place, but it was significant.

"Sans, what's going on?" you questioned once settled, your legs dangling off the edge of the wooden platform. The ocean glittered with a thousand colors as the sun said goodbye in the distance.

Your boyfriend was sweating, thick drops of red magic collecting on his skull. His signature jacket had already been transferred to your shoulders to combat the cold, and without it, he looked smaller than usual. "what d'ya mean?"

Reaching across the small distance between you two, you grabbed his hand and held it in your own. "You've been acting… odd."

"i dunno what you're talking about."

"Sans," tearing your eyes away from the sight before you, you turned toward the skeleton. "Are you… trying to break up with me?" Finally, he turned to face you, eyes widening, but you cut him off before he could say anything. Your voice warbled as you spoke. "'Cause I respect your decision if you wanna cut it off-but, I just-"

"no doll, no," he reached out with the hand you weren't holding and cradled your cheek. Wiping away the tears that escaped, he searched your face. "never. i've really screwed this up, haven't i?"

"What?"

He held up a finger and removed his hand from your cheek, sticking it in his pants pocket. "give me a sec. i've gotta do this right. doll you-you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. you're absolutely perfect. i love the way you laugh, how you cover your face when you're embarrassed, hell i even love the way you get angry. you've been so good to me, and i don't know what i ever did to deserve all of this.  **i don't know who i am without you.** that said i, well i wanna make this thing between us-i wanna make it permanent."

Your heart stopped. Heat rose to your face. "Sans-"

"doll," he removed his hand from his pocket to reveal a ring. It wasn't particularly big, nor was it particularly flashy, but it was beautiful and shined with the last light of the sun. "will ya marry me?"


	15. Skeletons in Her Closet (SPECIAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter for Undertale's anniversary.

Pip was awoken by a sharp jerk on her blankets. Tumbling out of bed, she groaned as she hit the cold ground, her pajamas doing little to soften the fall.

"What the heck?" she grumbled, lifting her tangled mess of a head off the floor. What she saw nearly made her faint from shock.

Skeletons. A whole lot of them. In her room. What?

"What?"

"Did you have to throw her off the bed. That seems a bit… rude," Underswap Sans said from where he was standing beside his brother.

Underfell Papyrus's glare moved from Pip to US!Sans in a split second. "You have not yet experienced the agony of being written by her!"

"it hasn't been too bad," Swapfell (or was it Fellswap?) Papyrus murmured, gaining the attention of the group. "no one has died."

"why are all my stories angsty?" Underfell Sans exclaimed, grinding his teeth. "what is wrong with you."

"it is a little messed up, kid," Classic Sans chipped in from the corner, looking as casual as ever.

"Hey, do you know how hard it is to write you guys?" Pip burst, standing from the ground on unsteady feet. "All of your personalities are based on interpretation and headcanon. There's basically nothing for me to run with. And when people pick completely unfitting prompts, oh boy, you don't even know."

"M-o-s-t  o-f  t-h-e-i-r  p-e-r-s-o-n-a-l-i-t-i-e-s  a-r-e  g-e-n-e-r-a-l-l-y  a-c-c-e-p-t-e-d  b-y  t-h-e  f-a-n-d-o-m." Wing Ding Gaster's voice was distorted and just barely audible. "I-t  c-a-n-n-o-t  b-e  t-o-o  h-a-r-d."

"But sometimes I don't want to stick by common interpretations!" Pip argued. "I've gotta have some room for creativity."

Classic Papyrus shuffled where he was standing. "But can you not accomplish this without making people sad, human writer?"

"Of course I can. It's just-" Pip scratched the back of her head. "Troubling and hard situations are what build character. If I can write you at your worst, I can write you at your best. Besides, READER enjoys it, don't they? They love getting to know every side of you guys!"

"ah jeez," Mafiatale Sans blushed. "you just had to bring sweetheart up, didn't ya?"

"i mean," UF!Sans began, avoiding looking at anyone. "if they're happy."

"that's all that really matters, isn't it?" Underswap Papyrus finished from where he was reclining.

"You know they're gonna be reading this, right?" Pip said with a laugh, watching as each and every one of her unexpected guests broke out into an intense blush. "Do you have anything to say to them while you're here?"

"I BELIEVE IN YOU HUMAN!" Papyrus exclaimed, giving you a thumbs up. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"yeah, uh, there are some people who really care about you kid," Sans murmured.

"THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN'T DO IF YOU JUST PUT YOUR MIND TO IT!" Underswap Sans practically shouted.

"chill when you need to though, 'k?" Underswap Papyrus added.

"YOU ARE NOT AS TERRIBLE AS THE OTHERS OF YOUR SPECIES," Underfell Papyrus grumbled.

"life's not so bad, eh doll?" Underfell Sans said, giving you a wink. "if i can do it, so can you."

"WHILE I AM SERIOUSLY UNDERREPRESENTED ON THIS BLOG," Swapfell Sans said, sending a glare Pip's way. "I KNOW YOU ARE SIGNIFICANT. I NOTICED YOU AFTER ALL."

"and don't forget to let others know they're appreciated too, okay?" Swapfell Papyrus concluded. "you're a pretty great human."

 

"still uh, pip, could you lay off the angst?"

"AND PATHETIC HUMAN, CEASE WRITING ME IN SUCH A DESPICABLE MANNER."

"Get out of my house!"


	16. For some reason I'm attracted to you. (UF!Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, this makes sense now. After all, for some reason, I'm attracted to you. You must also be attracted to me. It only makes sense."

Papyrus was a strange one, that was for sure. You had met the overbearing skeleton while grocery shopping. The cashier was being racist and obviously cheating him out of money, so you had stepped in to make sure his naivety didn't get him scammed. Somehow in his non-existent brain, that meant that you were just dying for his number. So, you humored him in the parking lot, exchanging contact information before going your separate ways.

You hadn't expected the texts.

Everything from brushing teeth to a new sale was newsworthy in Papyrus's eyes, and you just had to know every single detail of his life. While at first, it was annoying and obnoxious, his texts quickly became endearing. You began actually responding to with more than emojis, giving him the attention he so craved.

And did he crave it.

Texts became shopping trips, shopping trips became friendly outings, friendly outings became movie nights and sleepovers. Gradually Papyrus sucked you into his absolutely insane life and you loved every moment of it.

There was a certain predictability to Papyrus. He was so consistent in his reactions you never really had to be scared about pushing too far. You just knew. The last week though had been… different. He'd been getting flustered more easily, defensive more often, and had to cut your outings shorter for seemingly no reason.

You couldn't see any logical explanation for personality switch, and his increasingly ridiculous excuses were growing obnoxious, so you decided to confront him on it.

"What's your problem?" you questioned as Papyrus tried to make his escape immediately after the movie the two of you went to see.

Papyrus's body stiffened and he turned his face away from you. "What are you rattling on about, human? I have no problem."

"Then why are you leaving?" you pushed further, crossing your arms. "I thought we were going to get some Mean Cream."

"I-I" the tall skeleton said with a stutter. "I do not have to explain myself to the likes of you!"

"But I think you do," you practically growled. "This is the fifth time this week you've had some 'appointment'."

Papyrus grumbled. "Well if you must know, I am going to get a-a haircut!"

"You don't even have hair!" you exclaimed.

"How dare you!?" Papyrus screeched. "I would remind you it is the Great and Terrible Papyrus you are speaking to. Assumptions are-"

"Assumptions?!" You were practically pulling your hair out with frustration. "I've seen you naked Papyrus. You are a skeleton. You have no hair!"

Freezing, Papyrus's while dementor changed. Placing a hand on his chin, he stared down at you. "I see. So your true feelings finally make their appearance."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Yes, this makes sense now. After all,  **for some reason, I'm attracted to you** . You must also be attracted to me. It only makes sense," Papyrus continued as if you had never even opened your mouth.

Your jaw hit the floor. "Wait, what?"

"Your feelings for me are coming together like a well-crafted puzzle, human! Very well, I shall humor you with a Mean Cream d-date," Papyrus finished. Before you could even respond, he grasped your wrist in his hand and whisked you away from the small crowd that had slowly been forming around you, therein beginning a new, even odder chapter of your life.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love the poor confused skeleton


	17. Promise me you'll come back. (UF!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Promise me you'll come back. You have to promise me."

" **p** **romise me you'll come back. you have to promise me.** " 

You honestly didn't see how it was such a big deal. Sans was dealing with a minor form of magic sickness and needed some monster food you were out of, so you were doing a quick grocery store run. Sure, it was raining pretty hard, but you didn't live that far away from town. Plus, you drove that road all the time. The chances of anything happening were pretty slim.

He was just being paranoid.

"You're being paranoid," you said frankly, rolling your eyes. "I'll be fine."

Sans's whole face was flushed red from his illness, thick drops of red magic running down his skull from his soul rejecting the contaminated substance. "just promise me doll."

You sighed. "Fine. I promise. Are you happy now?"

"yeah, i am-" Before he could finish, his bones began to rattle from his shivering.

"Go lie down!" you scolded, pushing on his shoulder. "I'll be back before you know it."

And you would be, you thought to yourself as you drove. The rain was coming down like bullets sent from above and it was so dark you were relying on your headlights. Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning lit the sky periodically.

It was actually calming in a way.

But then there was a strike a little too close, a strike which, inadvertently, startled a deer into your path. A deer that you swerved to avoid.

 

The paramedics had to pry the car open to rescue you, not that you'd know. You were unconscious on impact, a fact that saved you several broken bones according to the doctor.

When you awoke in the hospital, the slow rhythm of your own heart drawing you from sleep, you were almost immediately drawn into a mildly painful hug. His boney body was cushioned by his signature jacket, the smell of which almost lulled you back to sleep. He kept muttering over and over incomprehensible words intermixed with 'doll' and your name.

"H-hey, I promised I'd be back, right?" you managed to croak out your dry throat.

You couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying.

  
  



	18. This isn’t just about you. (UT!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "this isn't about you. it's about what's best for all of us."

You clung to Sans's jacket with a fierceness you rarely showed. You were standing just outside of his and Papyrus's house, your things packed behind you and neatly stacked. The key to a shiny new apartment was sitting on top of your boxes, just waiting to be taken. You wanted that key to disappear.

"the rent's paid for six months, that'll be enough for you to adjust," Sans said, completely ignoring the grip you had on his jacket.

"I don't want time to adjust!" you insisted. "I want you. I want Papyrus. I want the life we had together before all of it went to crap."

Sans removed your hands from his jacket, prying them off firmly, yet gently. " **this isn't about you. it's about what's best for all of us.** "

"But what about you?" You reached up to touch his face but he pulled away. "I know we had rough patches but you can't tell me you won't miss this, miss us. Why are you letting some anonymous racists decide how we live our lives? Decide our happiness?"

"this isn't about me either. i'm not risking papyrus or you for my own selfishness." Sans took a step back, entering his home and leaving you alone on the porch. "and if that means burning this bridge, i'll do it."

You took a breath to resist the ever-growing tears. "What if this doesn't change anything? Won't you regret basing your decisions on people who will never change anyway?"

"for the rest of my life."

The door was moving and with the last bit of your strength, you stopped it just an inch from closing. Leaning in, you sucked in a sob. "I love you."

"you can't."

The door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this gave me the sads


	19. I love you and I am terrified. (UT!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i love you and i am terrified. what if this is all gone tomorrow and i don't even remember what i'm missing?"

It wasn't unusual for Sans to wake up from nightmares. Usually, he'd carefully leave the bedroom and pace in the kitchen to calm down before returning, never waking you up. Sometimes, though, the nightmares would linger. On those nights, he'd cling to you, wake you up, and you would comfort him. He never cried, which you chalked up to more of a skeleton thing than a masculine thing, but you never pushed for details.

This instance was one of those times.

Sans woke you up with a tight hug. His face was pressed into your hair and his hands were clinging to your back like you were the only thing grounding him to the Earth. You hugged him back as best you could in an attempt to stop his violent trembling. He kept muttering under his breath something you couldn't hear. 

"You're alright. You're here. I'm here. We're okay," you whispered, rubbing his skull and back.

"pa-papyrus?" he murmured in question.

You hummed. "He's alright too. Everyone's fine and sleeping." His trembling lessened and you thought he might've fallen back to sleep but, suddenly, you felt something wet dampen your hair. "Sans, are you-"

He pulled back from your hair and moved one of his hands to your cheek. With the little light in the room, you could see that Sans, for the first time you had ever seen, was crying. Large, cyan tears spilled out of his eye-sockets and rolled down his cheeks before being absorbed by the shirt he wore, staining it a bright blue. You made a small noise of concern in your throat, but it was swallowed by sudden lip-on-teeth contact. Though it was very passionate, the kiss was more out of desperation than anything. Sans cradled your face in one of his skeleton hands while the other ran through your hair, tugging out the sleep formed tangles. After a full minute, you pulled back gasping for air, face flushed to your ears. 

Sans's tears had stopped, but the remnants were still there. You wiped away the trails they left with your thumb. Sans leaned into your hand. " **i love you and i am terrified.** what if this is all gone tomorrow and i don't even remember what i'm missing?"

You furrowed your brows. "Sans?"

He shook his head and pulled you back into him. "just-go back to sleep."

"Sans," you said more firmly, pulling back so you could look him in the eye. "I can't say I understand what you're talking about, but thinking about 'what-ifs' doesn't help anything. I love you, right here and right now. That's enough, right?"

The strain on Sans's teeth slipped away only to be replaced by a more genuine smile. "yeah."

"Good," you let a smile grace your lips before you pulled him back to you in a cuddling position. "Now shut up and go to sleep. We've both got work in the morning."

"heheh night."

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops there's some more angst


	20. You're wrong and I'll prove it. (SF!Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're wrong and I'll prove it. Just watch."

You were a ball of nervous energy as you approached Papyrus's house, said quiet skeleton by your side.

"listen, there's something i should tell you before i introduce you to my bro," Papyrus said just as the two of you reached the porch. Your heart dropped.

"He's not going to like me, is he?" you cut in before Papyrus could finish. "Shoot. I shouldn't have come. Is my outfit not-"

"no-no you're fine," Papyrus interrupted your tangent with a hand on your shoulder. Sighing, his shoulders slouched further down. "it's my bro. he's gonna cook you his 'special' burritos and, well, he's been trying but they're not exactly ready for human consumption yet."

"What?"

"yeah," he returned his hand to his pocket. "just pretend to take a bite while i distract him and i'll take care of it."

"Do you doubt my stomach Papyrus?" you questioned, just a tad offended.

Papyrus's eye-sockets widened slightly. "i didn't mean to-you just won't be able to eat them, kid. trust me."

You narrowed your eyes at your tall friend and straightened your shoulders. Turning your back, you marched up the front steps and knocked firmly on the door. Just before the door was practically thrown off its hinges, you turned toward Papyrus once more. " **You're wrong and I'll prove it.** Just watch."

"kid no-"

"Mutt! I see you have arrived with your pathetic human friend!" A tiny skeleton that just barely reached Papyrus's ribcage stood in the doorway. Despite his short stature, he still managed to look down on you. "Human peasant! I am the Mighty Magnificent Sans, though you may address me as Lord Sans."

"just sans works too," Papyrus added, gaining a glare from his brother.

"Did I ask you to speak?!" Sans demanded. Papyrus didn't even flinch. "That's what I thought. Anyways, come in peasant. You are fortunate for I have just finished preparing our meal!"

You grinned. "Great! Papyrus was just telling me how great of a cook you are!"

"W-why yes, I would say my skill in the kitchen is unparalleled!" Sans said with a slight stutter, a tiny blush lighting his cheeks for just a moment. "Though we will see how you are able to handle it. My cooking has been known to overwhelm others with its greatness."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," you said with a wink.

Sans lead you to a small table that could sit about four people. Three of the four places had plates with a large, loaded burrito in front of them. Hanging above the table was an oddly fitting bone chandelier. 

"Have a seat, peasant!" Sans said, directing you to a chair right across from where Papyrus sat.

Before you could even comment on the food, Papyrus picked up his own burrito and took a large bite out of it. Though his facial expression didn't change in the slightest, his gaze on you did increase in intensity. "it's pretty good bro."

"Pap-Mutt!" Sans exclaimed. "Where are your manners! The guest always eats first!"

"It's fine," you cut in before the situation could escalate any further. Lifting the burrito from the plate, you made to bite it. "I'll just start now."

You took a large bite and froze almost as soon as the food hit your mouth. Slowly and deliberately, you chewed. The taste was indescribable. Your expression must have shut down because Sans was looking at you with ill-contained anticipation. Papyrus just looked vaguely worried.

"Sans this-" you paused, looking down at the food in your hands with wide eyes. "this is amazing!"

You took another large bite as the skeletons reeled from your reaction. As you chewed happily, Sans quickly contained his expression. "R-really?! I mean, of course, it is. After all, it is made by me!"

Papyrus looked at you with horrified admiration. "seriously?"

Rolling your eyes, you took one last bite, finishing the burrito off. "Papyrus, I'll try anything once, and I've tried some weird crap. This is honestly pretty tame in comparison. Never underestimate my stomach again."

"i, uh, i won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow look its humor


	21. Those things you said yesterday... (UF!Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Those things you said yesterday... did you really mean them?"

You were laying in bed with your boyfriend, barely touching. It had been a… rough day full of arguments and heated words. Even now, as you laid in bed, the words exchanged hung over you like a thick, stifling blanket. 

In a rare show of vulnerability, Papyrus turned to you. "Why are you here?"

You turned to him and stated frankly, "Because I love you."

"Why? How-I don't understand," he said, voice shaking. Any and all hardness was gone from his face, replaced with genuine confusion. 

"I-well," you paused to gather your thoughts. How does one describe love? "You're the hand that keeps me grounded. No matter what you're there, firm and unmovable. You're home Papyrus, despite your many faults, you're home, and I don't think I could ever leave you."

"How can you say that after all I've done?" Papyrus questioned, one of his hands reaching out shakily to grip yours.

You laughed ruefully. "Well, they say love is blind, but I don't think that's true. It's just hella forgiving."

He didn't have any response to that, and with your fingers intertwined, the two of you fell asleep.

 

The next day you woke to the smell of coffee. Blearily, you opened your eyes to see a cup of liquid caffeine being shoved into your face. "What?"

" **Those things you said yesterday… did you really mean them?** " Papyrus asked impatiently.

You racked your brain to remember just exactly what you said. "Yes…?"

"Good," he stood up straight as soon as you took your coffee, and headed toward the door. "Hurry up and get up.  We have a wedding to plan."

"What? Who's getting married?" you said after a sip.

"Us of course. You said you'd never leave, so we may as well officiate our relationship with the locals," Papyrus huffed in irritation. "You humans have strange customs and we've got a lot of research to do."

"Wait, we're getting married?" you repeated slowly, staring at your boyfriend, now fiance, with wide eyes. 

"Yes, do I have to say it again? Now hurry up," And with the slam of the door, he was gone.

"I'm getting married to an arse," you whispered, staring into your coffee. Setting your coffee aside, you stood from the bed. "I'm getting married to an arse," you said once more with confidence. "I'll be out in 10 Papyrus!"

"Make it 5!"   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no papyrus that's not how you propose


	22. Don't freak out, there's a rational explanation for this. (SF!Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't freakout, there's a rational explanation for this. We weren't-"

It all began when you tripped over a stray sock in your bedroom. In some sort of universal foreshadowing, that one trip predicted the end of your day.

Let's start over. It had been a pretty ordinary day (barring the sock incident). You had gone to work, jogged around the neighborhood, and got back home with time to spare. That night you were invited over to your skeletal boyfriend's house for some dinner and good company. Luckily for the both of you, Sans was down with something and was unable to cook, so Russ told you he'd pick up some pizza on the way home from his own job.

After getting on some more comfortable clothing, you drove across town to their home and parked right in front. Both Russ and Sans were home, judging by the shouting going on inside, so you knocked once you got to the front door.

Sans made it to the door before his brother and ripped it open to drag you inside. "Get in here you fool! You'll let out the warm air!"

The inside of the home was indeed warm, likely from their heater. Sans was looking rather pathetic with dark bags under his eyes and magical purple sweat dripping from his skull. Poor guy must've felt terrible.

"Here, I got you some Sea Tea while I was out," you said, producing the magical food from your bag as you spoke. Sans snatched it out of your hands and rushed to the kitchen soon afterward without a word spoken. You didn't know why you were expecting some kind of thanks.

"thanks for that, sweetheart. sea tea's really good for the magic." Oh yeah, that was why.

Papyrus stood just to your right, his signature jacket off in exchange for some comfortable home-body clothes. You gave him a small smile. Pulling down his skull, you gave him a quick peck on the teeth before bouncing to the kitchen yourself. The smell of pizza was making you drool.

 

Fast forward to later that night and Sans was already in bed, trying to sleep off his magic-cold. With his brother sleeping, Russ and you were a bit more loose with the PDA and were moving to his room for a light make-out session. You two, of course, couldn't make too much noise with Sans sick in the other room.

Playfully you tugged Papyrus into his room and walked back toward the bed. What you had forgotten in your state of mind, however, was that Russ had a bit of a problem putting his clothes away.

Foot met sock. You tumbled backward to the ground, your head only saved by Russ as he lunged forward to cushion your fall. For a moment your eyes met, and there was a rising of tension as your eyes flickered from his teeth back to his eye-sockets. You both leaned forward when-

"What the hell-!"

Sans was standing in the doorway, looking at the two of you on the ground with a mixture of shock and horror.

You attempted to sit up but Papyrus's stiff form proved to be quite the obstacle. " **Don't freak out, there's a rational explanation for this.** We weren't-"

"What-no! I don't want to know just-keep it down!" Sans shouted, his face prune purple as he slammed the door shut.

There was a beat of silence.

"i don't think he fell for it."

You had to stifle your loud giggles for fear of the embarrassed rage of Sans. God knows you had scared him enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let sans sleep


	23. This isn't just about you. (UT!Sans Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re reading this, I’m probably dead. Dead or missing, not sure which.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it isn't clear, italics is the letter.

_ Sans, _

When he got the news he ‘ported faster than he ever did before, landing in the middle of your living room that was already filled with the police.

_ If you’re reading this, I’m probably dead. Dead or missing, not sure which. _

He had to be escorted out. The officer’s comforting hand didn’t even register on his bones.

_ I’d tell you I told you so, but this probably isn’t the time for that. _

Papyrus was outside your house already, having sped there as quickly as possible. He knew Sans would do something reckless.

_ Sorry, that was probably a little insensitive. I’m still a little salty about the whole ‘this isn’t about you, this is about all of us,’ thing. I mean really, a little dramatic, wouldn’t you say? _

Scooping up his despondent brother, Papyrus deposited him in the backseat. As he was about to get into the driver's seat to get back home, a detective approached.

_ Regardless, none of that matters now. I’m gone, one way or another, and you’re probably blaming yourself. Or me. If you’re blaming me, stop it, you know this isn’t my fault. If you’re blaming yourself, stop that too, because we both know you were just doing what you thought was best. _

He was holding out a letter in a plastic bag. “It’s addressed to Sans the Skeleton,” the detective said, holding the bagged paper out. “I’m assuming that’s one of you. It’s from them.”

_ I want you to know, no, I need you to know, that I’m not mad at you. I don’t blame you, and I never will. Despite all of our best efforts, this whole situation has been out of our hands, over our heads, from the very start. _

Suddenly, Sans was sitting up, attempting to snatch the letter away from the detective. The officer pulled back. “Before you take it, know that we’re gonna have to get it back. It’s evidence.”

_ But I’ll never regret having you, loving you, even if our time together was short. I’ve missed you every day since I’ve been gone. I miss the simple days, you know? When we were just two souls in love, sharing good food and good laughs. Back then it didn’t really matter what we were. _

Sans gave the detective a long look before nodding. Finally, he had your last words in his grasp.

_ I still don’t really think it matters, you know. I never did. You were and always will be Sans the Skeleton, the nerdy pun master. The soul who holds my soul. What people say doesn’t really matter, because, in the end, it’s just us. Us and Papyrus, of course. Can’t forget Papyrus. Tell him hi for me, will you? _

“they-they say hi, bro,” Sans spoke after a moment, still reading the letter. Papyrus lit up and wilted in the same moment.

_ Thanks. Oh and one last thing, if I’m missing, don’t come after me, okay? Leave that to the police. These guys are bad news, Sans. I don’t want you to get hurt for my sake. _

The paper was crinkling, nearly ripping, with the force that he was gripping it. His pupils were gone.

_ I love you too much. See you on the other-side, pal. _

_ Love, _

Sans handed the detective the letter without another word and entered the car, slamming the door behind him. After thanking the man, Papyrus entered the car also, sending his brother a worried, yet hopeful look.

“Worry not, brother, I am sure the human police will have them back with us in no time!”

“yeah,” Sans responded, skull cradled in his palm as he stared into the dark night. One pupil was lit, shining brightly with barely restrained magic. “they’ll be back in no time at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this feels like the start of some anti-hero story lol.


	24. This isn't just about you. (UT!Sans Pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Character death.

Your body was found in a shallow grave at the base of MT. Ebott only weeks later. A pair of hikers found you and it was not a pleasant sight. At least it could be said that you died quickly, as most of the wounds inflicted onto your body were post-mortem.

To those who didn’t know you, you were just one more missing person. To those who hated you for your decisions, you dying by the mountain was almost satisfying in a way. For those who loved you, you were one more thing that cursed Mountain took.

The royal family and the ambassador were deeply hurt by your death. In a campaign that would be remembered for decades they rallied against those who took you. Against those who drove you away. It was what you would have wanted.

Papyrus couldn’t accept it. Sans said you'd be safe. He promised that you'd be safe. Now he'd never see you again and it hurt so very much. No longer would you be able to sample human cuisine with him. No longer would you share inside jokes with him. No longer would you take care of Sans with him.

Speaking of, your death hit Sans the hardest. He failed. He failed you. He failed Papyrus. You were gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Everything reminded him of you, from his pillow to that towel you forgot when you left. For the first time in a long time he wanted a reset.

And it was in his stewing that he realized something. No one else seemed to catch it, besides Alphys that is. Because, like him, she was a scientist, and scientists notice the little things. Something was missing, and the realization burned him.

Your SOUL was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna request one?  
> Check out my [Tumblr](https://skullcanons.tumblr.com/) and read the rules before sending it in.


End file.
